Misconceptions
by Something Stupid
Summary: Retelling of abduction of Persephone. Though some might say otherwise, there is indeed a softer side to Hades.
1. The Trap Is Set

**Author's Note: **Yes, new fic. About Hades and Persephone this time. I intend to make this one longer than my last.

**Disclaimer:** USE COMMON SENSE PEOPLE.

**Summary:** In my studies I've learned that it is a common misconception that Hades is evil. He is actually known to be more passive than aggressive, and pursed the common good of all. So, here's a retelling of his abduction of Persephone.

* * *

**Misconceptions**

Though many may say otherwise...Hades was not an evil tyrant such as you've been told. No, he is what one might call 'by-the-book'. The 'book' being the Fates, of course.

Hades, ah Hades, he hid from all. Not in the traditional 'hide-and-seek' sense that you may think of, but he was meant to be the unseen, he separated himself from others. Always alone. You would imagine that he would be lonely...

You would be right.

* * *

To take his mind off of his impenitent misery in Erebus, Hades would go to the world above, and venture about. In these times, he would seek out his brothers and sisters. Often their offspring as well.

Usually, these escapades proved a waste of his infinite time...But today, oh today was different.

He had heard of Demeter and Zeus' daughter. 'Kore', they called her. He had never met her before, why, she must have been grown by now.

The day had become far too bright than what Hades was used to, in the darkness of his Underworld. He would soon find that he didn't mind the light of Helios. For before his eyes, between the trees he'd been walking through, in a meadow, picking flowers, was _she_, and _she_ burned far brighter than the sun. For the first time in far too long, Hades felt alive.

She was like a dream, she _glowed_, her hair spun with gold, and he wanted her to light the dark abattoir of his realm. When her delicate, porcelain hands picked flowers colored a violet that was put to shame by a mere glance of her eyes. Her face, lovely and heart-shaped, with lips like rose petals, what they must be like to kiss.

In that moment that took all meaning from everything that he had done prior in his existence, Hades realized why Demeter had been so persistent on hiding her daughter away from all the Olympians. After the epiphany faded, he saw that she wasn't alone. Two nymphs accompanied her.

Hades didn't know whether to approach her or not, what would happen, how he should respond to it. In fact, there was only one thought that he truly was sure of, _he had to have her_.

* * *

Now Hades had spent his leisure time watching _her_. He spent his days in the Underworld pacing, thinking about _her_.

He simply couldn't remove _her_ from his thoughts. So then, his mind was made up. He made another, abrupt trip to the Overworld, not to see _her_ this time, but to seek counsel Zeus.

* * *

I would imagine that Zeus would have been surprised, that the Ruler of the Underworld, epitome of solitude, had come to him to asking to take Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Bringer of New Life, as his Queen.

Then came the booming voice of Zeus, "Hades, dear brother, Persephone, my daughter, is as unlike you as could be. Why is it she you choose as your bride?"

Hades remained silent.

"Well, then. You have your reasons as to why you don't answer. So, Hades, as my brother, given Erebus, rule of the dead, you are far more than what I could hope for a suitor. You want Persephone as your Queen? So be it." Zeus gave Hades no room to reply, not that he would have either way. "I'll assist you in capturing her, lure her to the meadows with the most enchanting flowers. When she plucks the first sprig, she shall be swallowed by the ground, and you will take her in a golden chariot to her new kingdom."

Hades seemed satisfied, so Zeus did as well. He sent Hades away, and went to work on their trap.

* * *

The flowers were truly a marvel. Kore had smelt their sweet aroma before she even laid eyes on them. The nymphs following her had thought so as well.

"Ah, what a joyous sight! A tender beauty that I should miss do they leave me the day that follows. It would be a sin against my gracious Father and Mother that I leave this wonder for myself! To take a single flower with me would harm the others not." As she said this, her delicate, porcelain hands, that our reader should be well acquainted with, reached down and took a sole blossom from the patch.

Not a moment later, the ground shook and cracked open. The nymphs shrieked and ran, while Kore, never dropping her lovely flower, cried out, "Oh, what have I done?! To take from Gaia what is so precious that it may devour me in it's place!"

She fell then. Down into the black abyss. Her eyes were shut tight to conceal from her mind the horrors that she may see. In so, she unwillingly fell into sleep.

Hades did appear then, and caught in his arms a sleeping beauty, a Queen, _her_.


	2. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:** DID YOU LIKE IT?! Sorry I got all Shakespearean on you in the end, with Persephone's dialogue. I'm still not sure how long this fic shall be,

**Disclaimer:** OKAY THIS HAS TO STOP.

**Summary:** Persephone awakes between a rock and a hard place...No! Not like that! Ugh. Pervert.

* * *

Persephone was now lying in the caverns of Erebus, on an elegant divan cloaked in black.

She stirred not, and one might be curious as to whether or not she still breathed.

Hades had left her to her sleep, as so not to waken the angel from slumber. But now she rose, and taking in a few seconds she had assessed her surroundings. Frightened, she threw herself upwards, barely missing the bed's canopy.

This place was dark, dreary, filled with mist. She shut her eyes and lifted her head. She felt sadness, pain, hopelessness, fear, anger, loneliness, and _death_. As quickly as her eyes had closed, they suddenly opened.

"This is Erebus." Her conclusion was simple, but accurate.

She lifted herself from the divan that had she not been in fear of her surroundings, she might have taken the time to admire. Kore walked toward the rock walls of her prison and gently placed a hand on it. She stayed that way for a bare moment when the slightest noise coming from across the room took her from the trance.

"You're awake? Good." A small voice mumbled to her. The creature to which that voice belonged to was small, pitiful. Kore decided that it must be an attendant to Hades.

"Why am I here?" Since she had no interest in the origin of her only company, she chose a question that she did indeed want the answer to.

"Ah...Well..." He straightened up, "Hades, Lord of the Underworld, has chosen you, fair lady, as his Bride." The creature beamed a lively smile at her. But this smile quickly dies with the growing terror in her eyes.

"What great misfortune have I, that I must be bound to this treacherous prison for eternity?!" Her cries were now even more severe than they had been when she was swallowed by the ground. "Oh Father Zeus! Oh Mother Demeter! Oh save me from my dark fate!"

The attendant tried to comfort her, "Hades is a well suited consort. He rules the Underworld and is brother to your Mother and Father. A powerful God by anyone's standards!"

But Kore, in her anguish, heard not what he said. So, with disdain, the attendant left.

As the door closed behind him, the creature returned to his typical form as Hades. Her voice had been the chorus of angels. He began walking toward his quarters, but suddenly turned and looked behind, just to expel a sigh that had been living in his chest.

* * *

After Persephone's tears had ceased, the attendant returned to her. This time he beared a plate of fruit for her. But she refused, for in her sorrow she could not eat.

"Hades asks what in this place is unsatisfactory." The attendant inquired.

Kore looked up at him for the first time since he walked into the room. Her face pale and drenched with tears.

_Those eyes._

"This _Hades_, if he is to be my husband, and I his wife, then why is it that we only communicate through you?" She seemed quite angry now, and the attendant worried.

"If it would please the lady, I could arrange you to speak with Hades about your discomfort here." A meek smile came to his mouth.

Kore was silent at first, then replied, "It would please me."

"Very well. I shall have you meet Lord Hades soon."

* * *

Hades now sat in his throne room, deep in thought. He contemplated how to bring about his meeting with Kore. From what he knew of her, she would no doubt be in fright at the sight of him. So, he didn't want her to see him, no, not yet. She would first have to be accustomed to her surroundings.

This, in itself, was a challenge. Kore loved beautiful things, he had studied her long enough to know. She would be overjoyed if this place had at least one area for her, not unresembling the world she was from.

So, Hades had made up his mind. He would bring her a garden, a garden that Eden itself might envy. And he, would not be seen by her.

* * *

Kore now followed the attendant toward the throne room, to meet for the first time, Hades.

She was surprised by the sudden speaking of the attendant, "Hades has a gift for you."

She furrowed her brow at the thought of what it might be. "It that so?" Without even glancing back at her the attendant slowly nodded.

She was hesitant to ask her next question, but began to anyway, "What is this present that Hades would...Give...?" Her words were cut short when they'd walked through a narrow path that exposed the garden that Hades had created for her.

"Hades has asked that you wait for him in here." Seeing her amazement, the attendant gave a pleased smirk before leaving once more.

Kore found the garden absolutely fascinating. Plants of every kind, all of them gorgeous. There were places for her to sit down, furniture encrusted with the most beautiful of gems. This garden was the only place in Erebus that didn't live in a cloud of mist. She was tearing up from the sight. Then she smelled _them_. An aroma all to familiar. She flocked to them, those enchanting flowers, still as perfect as they had been when she had first laid eyes on them. Thought now she was hesitant to touch them.

"They're perfectly safe." A voice told her after a while. Surprised, she looked in the direction it had come from. The fog hid the owner from her.

"Who are you?" She asked with clear irritation.

"I am that which you have come here to see." _Hades_, she realized. His voice was more gentle than she had expected.

"Well then, Hades, if I have come here to _see_ you, then shouldn't you actually let me _see_ you?"

He was quiet at first, then, "All in good time...And the garden? Is everything to your liking?"

Not wanting to admit that she loved the place, she replied, "Why did you put these flowers here?" Showing him those that she remembered so well. "To remind me of my capture? That this is still my prison?"

Hades quickly answered her, "Of course not! This is no prison! If you would like me to have them removed, I shall do so at once."

The response frightened her, as she did still love the flowers, "Oh, that won't be necessary. I don't mind them, I was just curious."

Hades once again drifted into silence. "Is there anything else you require, Kore?"

At the use of her name that was reserved for her loved ones she became angry again. Then gave this cold response, "_You_ may call me _Persephone_. By my full name and nothing else."

"...Of course, Persephone."


	3. And The Mother Cries

**Author's Note:** To those who are so fond of this fic, thank you. I have put much thought into it, and it's nice to know that it's being acknowledged. Anyway, I'm not sure how much longer this will be, but I'm trying to go over 6,000 words. I want to be able to become a Beta. I've seen some good fanfiction that would be even better after editing.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not repeating myself.

**Summary: **Hades has begun the quest to win Persephone' heart. But when Demeter learns of her Daughter's absence, and takes her anger out on the people of Gaia, Zeus asks for Kore's safe return.

* * *

The sun sees all. Flying high above Gaia, giving off an endless light. Helios sees all. It was Helios that always saw Hades on his walks. It was Helios who realized long before Persephone's abduction that Hades intended her to be his bride. It was Helios that witnessed the ground below Persephone open up and Hades take her to his kingdom. And it was Helios that would inform Demeter of what her daughter's mysterious disappearance truly was.

* * *

"This cannot be!" The shriek from Demeter was like nothing you could imagine, inhuman, ungodly. "Who would _dare_ to take my precious Kore from me?!"

Helios was timid now, for fear of what Demeter would do to him if he told her. But then his thoughts entered another realm, what would she do to him if he _didn't_ tell her. So he did.

Demeter suddenly grew very still. Her seated form like a statue, for she was so motionless. Then at last she wondered aloud, "Hades?" Her voice so quiet, Helios barely heard her.

"Y-yes." He had stammered. He was thoughtful for a moment before replying, "You must know...Hades would...Hades would make an excellent groom for the girl. It's time that she was to be married and Hades is a good a bachelor as any, well a better bachelor even. In a high position..." Helios, trying to reassure Demeter with the painful truth, had begun to babble on without realizing the anger building up in Demeter's eyes.

Finally she had enough. "Silence!" She erupted, shooting up from her throne defiantly. Go to Zeus," was her command, "Tell him to have Hades return my daughter. If my wishes are not fulfilled, then all of Gaia shall suffer." The threat, clear and confident, venomous and cold, chilled Helios to the bone.

"Of-of course Demeter."

* * *

Zeus' reply to Demeter's demands were no different than hers were to Kore's capture. "This cannot be!" The voice of Zeus boomed. "Demeter cannot punish our worshipers for crimes they are not guilty of!"

"Oh, but she has already begun, Zeus." Helios stated with sadness. "The people mourn from starvation and disease."

Zeus then discharged himself from his ruling posture, and slid down in his throne. Then he sighed. "Go to Hades." He ordered to Helios, "Tell him of this...Predicament...I'm certain that he will understand."

"Yes, Zeus."

* * *

Though in the above world there lay grief and anger, Persephone knew none of it. Hades had seen to it that she have all the comforts of her life before he had taken her and brought her to this place.

She was constantly showered with jewels, garments, perfumes, and all sorts of other gifts that one might imagine. And she was filled with absolute delight.

Hades, though, always stayed away from her. He always dwelled in the fog, watching her. Even when she very well knew that he was there.

The moment she had complained that she had nothing to occupy herself with, Hades had ordered that she was brought everything that could be given to entertain her. His servants immediately went to get her paints, so she could create art, books, for herself to be educated, dancers, for she needed some sort of display to watch, and so many more.

As soon as they had brought all these things, Hades asked her, as he would, "Now then Persephone, are you satisfied?"

And she would look in the direction his voice came from, where he would be, and reply, with a little smile, "Yes."

* * *

So that was the way it was. For though she had only been there a day, Hades treated her as if she had been there forever. It wasn't until late that day, when Persephone had occupied herself painting those flowers that she found so fantastic, and he asked her, "Now then Persephone, are you satisfied?"

She began as she normally would, looking towards him, and showing him the smile that sent shivers down his spine, and then...

"No."

Surprised, he straightened himself in the chair he had seated himself in. "Pardon me? You are unhappy?" He was blatantly confused now, and Persephone, hearing this in his voice, laughed cheerfully.

She stood then, leaving her painting unfinished, and slowly moved towards his voice. Hades froze. His eyes fixed on her. His mind fixed on her intentions. And as she came close enough to see the vague blur of what should be Hades, he immediately threw himself out of the chair and retreated further into the surrounding mist.

She furrowed her brow, "Why do you run from me? Don't you only wish that I am satisfied?" Frustration slowly gripped her. "If seeing you as something more than a creature of the shadows should make me satisfied, then should you not oblige?"

She spoke the truth. Hades sighed and took a few steps back to what had been his seat. Persephone found the movement and came closer to him. The shape quickly took form now, as she came to what Hades saw as dangerously close to him. He was a tall man, and very thin, she noted. His skin, was both pale, and just the slightest bit ashen in this place. His hair was as black as night, and when she came close enough to look up at him, she saw, that so were his eyes.

They would have scared her, prior to her experience of falling into the pit of Erebus. After that, she felt that she would never fear anything again. Now, those eyes that that would have frightened her looked at her violet ones, and she saw mystery in them. And how she enjoyed that mysterious feeling. Her hands went up to his face then. She used her delicate fingers to outline the sharp, gaunt features of his jaw. A few strands of his hair dropped onto her fingers and she moved them back in place, a slight smile gracing her lips.

Hades, meanwhile had been lost in her eyes. While he had seen her many times, never had it been so close. And never before, had he imagined that she would ever she him. He hid away from everyone, for his odd appearance often frightened them, as he thought it would her. And he, above all, did not want to scare her away. Yet, she showed no fear, but rather curiosity. Had he not been so surprised and confused, I am certain that Hades would be happy.

So they simply stayed that way for a long time. Far too long. For soon a Messenger of Hades entered and called him to the throne room, to see Helios.

* * *

Hades did not react to his bad news the way Demeter and Zeus had to theirs. He sat in silence for a while, the look on his face revealing that he was troubled and unsure of how to proceed. For he had two, equally important issues to consider.

First off, Persephone had finally shown an odd kindness to Hades, and he desperately feared losing her. Yet, Demeter demanded her daughter back, and threatened to take her revenge on those who worship the Olympians. This itself, did not affect Hades, for since he was the Ruler of Erebus, none would pray to him, lest it was for mercy, for the safe return of a loved one, but that would be in vain, because Hades would not reconsider letting anyone out of the Underworld.

But this was different. He knew that all the Olympians would be upset with him if he did not return Persephone. Hades knew that he had to devise another plan to fix all of this. But first he needed to know _if_ there was another way.


	4. Time For Plan 'B'

**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you. -**Bows-** You are very welcome.-**Catches rose**- Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of things to say.

**Summary:** Hades consults the Fates in order to bind Persephone to Erebus

* * *

There was havoc wreaked upon Gaia. The soil produced no food, the people hungered. The weather had brought disease, the people ached.

The people begged to Demeter, to stop their torment, but her heart had grown cold with her daughter's disappearance, and she continued to neglect her duties. The other Olympians pleaded that she forgive and forget, but Demeter would not listen. She swore that she would not lift this curse until Hades released her daughter.

Beauty instantly died in the world. The only exception was the night sky, when Demeter's tears could be seen across the black expanse. Like trails of stars flooding the skies.

The agony of the people was heard not on Gaia, in Olympus, and even there, where Hades dwelled. Erebus.

But the cry of Demeter was.

* * *

When Hades had first heard the mourning of Demeter's lost child, it pierced his icy heart. True, he felt for Demeter. True, he felt for the Olympians. True, he felt for the people. But also true, that he felt for himself. The weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Hades loved Persephone, though she likely would never love him. And Hades was reluctant to return Persephone, not only because he was enchanted by her, but also because he feared the loneliness and depression he had experienced, all too well, before she had come here.

_This place would never be the same without her_. _I would never be the same without her._ He thought. _What can I do that would be in favor of all of the Deities?_ He wondered in silence.

"I can't do this by myself." Hades began to tell himself. "I need help. I need the Fates."

* * *

Now we shall leave Hades to his thoughts and go to the most curious woman. Her hair and the dress she wore are like the night itself, both with silvery stardust scattered throughout them. Her skin was white as snow, and shone like pearls. And then there were the eyes. Once again the silvery substance had found it's way into her appearance.

This was Nyx.

Goddess of the Night. Daughter of Chaos. Mother of Erebus, Charon, the Fates themselves, and several others. Who was infamous for her rare appearances in comparison to the other Olympians. But was famed for her uncomprehending beauty and power. So why do we go to Nyx, when she hardly bothers herself to communicate with the others?

She is the night.

When Demeter's tears tore across her domain she was the first to realize. Upset at fact that she had to put up with the tears of the Earth Mother, she calmly decided to send herself to Mount Olympus, and speak with Zeus. But she had found her answer long before she even saw him. For while she traveled in the darkness of Olympus' halls she heard the others gossip. It wasn't long before she'd heard all she needed to hear.

_Well then, off to Erebus._ She thought to herself while she drew a portal to the Underworld, and stepped through it.

* * *

Persephone was in her garden again. After seeing Hades without a veil of fog, she had become very curious about him, and gone to the flowers responsible for getting her to this place to clear her head. Just as she had picked one of the blossoms and brought it to her nose to inhale the wonderful scent, she saw the woman.

The woman gazed at her in the most delightful way. To be perfectly honest, Persephone thought that she was beautiful. Her hair glittered every time she moved. The same was true for her dress. And her white skin just glowed in the loveliest way you could imagine. Persephone found it fascinating. And the movement of her walk was so graceful, so elequent.

Before she knew it, the woman stood at her side. "So you are fond of the Narcissus?" Her voice dark and velvety sent shivers down Persephone's spine. But when the woman noticed the lack of a reply, she motioned elegantly towards the ground below them, "The flowers?" And she saw the silvery pools of stardust that were Nyx' eyes.

"Oh! Is that what they're called?" Persephone felt ashamed for not having known what she was speaking of.

The woman looked at her and nodded ever so slightly. Then spoke again, mostly to herself, "So this is the lovely, little thing that he's picked out."

Persephone assumed that she had been speaking to her and confirmed, "Well...Yes." The answer came out awkwardly, and Persephone didn't like it in the least.

The lady looked towards her again and smiled. "You're not very suited for a Queen of the Underworld, but I suppose that Hades chose you for some reason, he has one of everything. Maybe you shouldn't wear a gown that colorful." Persephone tilted her head a little then. "Well, I should get going. I have an...Errand to run, you see. Take care now."

She left Persephone looking very confused. She looked at her state of her dress. It _was_ rather bright for this place. _I'll have to do something about that._ She thought.

* * *

The Fates, daughters of Nyx, Determiners of Destiny.

Nona, Clotho, the Thread Spinner.

Decima, Lachesis, the Thread Measurer.

Morta, Atropos, the Thead Cutter.

And here were the Fates. Dressed in white robes. Holding every mortal life in their hands. Holding all destiny.

And Hades came to them now, with his own request. "I don't want to sacrifice my Queen."

But instead of the Fates answering him, a voice behind him did. "You won't."

Hades unwillingly let a weak smile come upon his face. "Nyx? Is that really you?" He asked, turning around. He looked at her, and she smiled in reply. She might have made Erebus, but her visits were still sparse. "Well, how do you propose that I keep Persephone here then?"

She came over and told him, "I never said that you could keep her here." And she placed into his palm a pomegranate fruit. "Well, not all the time, anyway."

He looked at it quizzically before realizing what it's purpose was. He grinned slightly then, and Nyx did as well.

* * *

Yet, as all this went on below, Demeter became more and more desperate. She sent mortal champions to rescue her daughter from Erebus, but with the uncrossable rivers of the dead and Cerebus, it was all proved to be in vain.

She continued to cry for her child. But her tears were too, in vain. For Hades' mind was made up, and would not be set off course.

The protests of the Olympians and the people continued, but still, Demeter tortured the land.

* * *

Persephone lay in her assigned room, blissfully unaware of her Mother's ill-tempered disposition to her precious daughter's current position. But Persephone, knew now, that she herself, didn't mind in the least. She had decided that Hades was kind and considerate. She had grown a slight attachment to him in her short stay here.

Meanwhile, Hades had ever so silently entered Persephone's room and quietly walked over to her. In his hands he carried a bowl filled with pomegranate seeds.

Soon, he stood at the very edge of her bed, and she couldn't help but notice him. When Kore saw him, she smiled. Then suddenly remembered how cold she had been when she first encountered him. But after seeing that he was capable of being gentle and sweet she felt...Well, she felt loved. She was excited by the fact that he loved her in the most romantic of ways. And then she saw the fruit.

For those who don't know, still living beings who dwell in Erebus are still able to leave, as long as they consume no food or drink in the duration of their stay there. Should they eat something, they must remain for one third of the year in the Underworld. But of course, Persephone didn't know this.

In her mind, Hades simply come and placed a bowl of pomegranate seeds next to her bed, should she get hungry. And she had no knowledge of the consequences of taking a few of them in her hands and lightly tossing them in her mouth.


	5. And Here Is The Reunion

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry that this is later than I expected to post it, I've been busy. In other news, I was looking for art of these two. Not much of it is in the style or coloring I like. I should probably do something about that.

**Disclaimer:** **-Sighs-**

**Summary:** So Hades finally allows Persephone go see her mother, but while there, she discovers Hades plan to keep her there.

* * *

"Then I am free..." Persephone's quiet, gentle voice came out through the darkness.

A gruff response, "Eh...Yes, I suppose." Now before her was Charon, who was the ferryman of Erebus. The elderly man had just told Persephone that she was to go see her mother, Demeter, in the world above, because of the torture she brought to it's people. "Tomorrow morning we cross Acheron. Be ready, the voyage will be one obolus." And with that, he left the room.

But now Persephone had a dilemma. Since she had never been away from her home, she had found this place so interesting, and wasn't sure that she wanted to leave so soon. _Still I must go, if not for my own sake, then for the sake of the mortals who live under us._ So she went to the divan and fell into a sleepless sleep.

* * *

In Hades opinion, morning had come far too soon. He stood at the shore of Acheron with Charon, who was getting the boat ready for the crossing, while Hades waited for his Queen to come, so that he might bid her farewell there.

And then she came. Perfectly aloof. _Perfect_, thought Hades.

"Well then. I suppose this is goodbye." What was left of Hades' cold heart melted away then.

"I suppose so..." Was his miserable reply.

"Don't be sad, maybe I'll come again to visit you." Her cheerful smile only made Hades feel more and more guilty.

"...Maybe..." The sad look in his eyes before he dropped them to the ground worried Persephone. If something was wrong with him, then she felt that she should stay with him.

"We're ready to leave." Charon's rough intervention came before Persephone could inquire Hades of his troubles. She took one last look at him, then went over to the boat and got in. She paid Charon for the trip, and he began steering the boat through Acheron.

Not a moment later, Hades turned silently and watched them pass over the murky waters of the river which was the only way to pass between Erebus and the world above. What Hades felt in those painstakingly long seconds as Persephone disappeared in the mist of the Underworld cannot be described in words.

Persephone, on the other hand, didn't feel much of anything, aside from her worry of Hades. _Hades_, she thought. Then, involuntarily, she glanced over to see him watching their departure of the Underworld. Just as their eyes met, a thick fog shrouded them from each other.

And though neither of the two heard each other, at that moment, they both let out a sigh.

* * *

Now Demeter stood at the doors of her dwelling, watching, waiting. No sooner than Hades had released her precious Kore from Erebus, had she known of it. At this her heart had spared the mortals. But at the sight of her beloved ascending the golden stairs, her heart burst with joy.

Kore watched her mother rush towards her, tears of joy running down her face. She grasped her daughter with impossible gladness. Then holding Kore at the shoulders, and still crying, she asked, "Kore, my precious, darling daughter! You have emerged from the black abyss! And you are safe? It is a miracle in itself!"

Persephone delicately embraced her mother. "Yes mother Demeter. I have returned. And you had no reason to fear for me, as Hades did me no harm." She smiled warmly. "I was showered in gifts of all sorts. Given entertainment, knowledge, food..." At the sudden fright in Demeter's face Kore ceased her speaking.

Demeter, frightened by what she had heard, began to ask her daughter, "You ate something while you were in Erebus...?"

It was Persephone's time to be afraid. "Well...Only a few pomegranate seeds..."

At this, Demeter's empty, hollow eyes suddenly turned wild and feral. She screamed to the heavens, "Why must I be deprived of my daughter yet again?!" She dropped to her knees and fell, sobbing, to the ground.

"Mother! Mother!" Kore came to her side at once, "What do you speak of, Mother?"

So Demeter looked into the lovely violet of her daughter's eyes. "My child, don't you know? Any mortal or immortal who dares to consume food or drink in Erebus must remain there for a third of each year!" After this, she dropped her head into Kore's beautiful robes and cried all the more.

Persephone's eyes filled first with fright. Then with a vile hatred. There was no doubt that she was furious in learning that Hades had tricked her, yet again.

* * *

When Demeter had calmed, Hades felt it. The tears had finally ceased. But Hades guilt had not. Nyx glanced at him for a moment, and knew this.

She exhaled her disgruntled sigh. "Don't sit around feeling depressed, Hades. It doesn't suit you." He looked at her. "Besides, your lovely little _Queen_ shouldn't be any angrier about this than she was when you kidnapped her. And if she _is_, then it won't be long until she forgives you."

Now Hades was the one to let out the disgruntled sigh. Sharply turning away from Nyx, he replied, "You may be right. But I doubt it."

To Nyx, this was sheer disrespect. Her face showed thorough annoyance and she scoffed in response before leaving the room, and Hades was alone.

* * *

Demeter, though she had once more taken up her duties on Gaia, sad that once Kore left for Erebus, she would begin neglecting them once more.

Persephone didn't care about this. The only thoughts that concerned her were those of Hades trickery. And this was all that she thought of in all the time she spent on Gaia.

Before long, it was time that she returned to the Underworld. So she prepared for her leave. Without saying so much as farewell to all that she knew, Persephone found herself at the edge of Acheon, waiting for Charon's arrival.

Eventually, a boat emerged from the murky veil of fog. As soon as he saw her, Charon guided the boat towards shore.

Persephone paid him an obolus, and got inside. He handed her a package before embarking. "What is this?" She inquired.

"A gift from Nyx." Was his answer.

Since Persephone didn't know anyone by this name, she then asked, "And who is Nyx?"

"The Goddess of Night, she came to Erebus to meet you." Then Persephone remembered her. The woman who she had met in the garden. So, looking down at the package, she opened it.

Inside was a gown. Black as night with silver trim, that looked like the stars themselves. When she lifted it, the dress sparked with silver, and she saw that there were strands of silver embedded in the fabric as well.

And upon taking it out, she realized that underneath it lay a lovely silver crown containing onyx, with matching ornaments to put in her hair. Which she saw were in the shape of the Narcissus that she loved so much.

Persephone sighed happily, whilst remembering the conversation that she had with her. _Nyx_, she told herself.

So Persephone stayed in the trance until Charon brought her out of her reminiscing by saying, "We're almost there."

Then she remembered why she was there, but more importantly what she needed to do as soon as she could gain counsel with Hades. Filled with that fury, that hatred, she would confront Hades, asking why he had tricked her into staying in Erebus.

So the one thought Persephone had when she got out of the boat was, _It won't be long now..._


	6. All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:** I B ALIVE. It's been a hectic week. And a friend has been pressuring me to write a fic for her, so I've neglected this a bit...Okay, a lot. Shut up.

**Disclaimer:** Again, don't own anything, but the writing.

**Summary:** Persephone is back in the Underworld, and Hades is reluctant to speak with her, but even he can't avoid the confrontation forever.

* * *

Once in Erebus, Persephone was immediately ushered into her lounge by the attendants, who made it necessary to tell her that Hades was busy at the moment. So she went, rather annoyed at first, but a single glance of her room changed that.

It was truly charming. Hades had the area redone in a Turkish, Persian, or Arabic décor, Persephone couldn't tell which. But it now had a lovely allure to it. Intricately designed tapestries covered the walls, her divan had been decked out with Oriental cushions, and covered in the most beautifully colored fabrics.

A soft smile rose to her lips. _Oh Hades, is this your way of apologizing?_ She was most certain that it was.

And with that she decided to change into the gown given to her by Nyx. Once she had changed, she did indeed look more like a Queen of the Underworld. The state of dress contrasted with her features wonderfully. _Just one final touch,_ she thought to herself. And then walked down the hall hidden by a Turkish tapestry in the far corridor of the room to her garden.

Upon entering, she showed no signs of being deterred from her course. Which, consequently, was to pick a few of the Narcissus flowers which had been her original cause for imprisonment here. Using a black ribbon that she had brought with her to tie them together, she made herself a little bouquet to carry around.

And deciding that this was satisfactory, she went off to see Hades, making sure that none of his attendants saw her on the way, because she knew they would prevent their confrontation.

* * *

Hades was in his throne room, waiting for the imminent visit of Persephone's. He knew well enough to realize that she would discover the truth from her Mother, and no doubt demand answers.

And then she came. Hades was, to say the least, surprised. Persephone, in this recently added garb, was even more beautiful than she had been the first time he had seen her. She lightly stepped over to him, smiling gently and fluttering her eyelashes just barely. One would never even guess that she was in a state of fury.

But Hades was not fooled. For Persephone had brought with her the bouquet, which was introduced earlier, and Hades knew that this was in order to spite him.

"Hades," she said, deciding that it would be useless to beat around the bush. "Tell me...Why did you have to fool me into staying here with you?"

Hades had prepared for this question, and answered without hesitation, "I didn't want to risk your refusal." It was the truth, after all.

Persephone, still calm, asked in turn, "And why is that?"

"I had hoped the answer to that would be obvious enough."

Her smile, while it hadn't disappeared, became slightly forced, which told him that it was indeed obvious. "Then, why didn't you at least _try_ to win my heart, rather than making me hate you all the more?"

Hades stayed silent now. What could he say? He himself didn't know.

After a short pause, Persephone cut in. "Are you going to neglect answering me?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

At this, Persephone's composure was lost. "You weren't thinking clearly?!" She all but cried out. "I'm trapped here, because you weren't _thinking_ _clearly?!_" Unable to remain in the room any longer, she dashed out and into her quarters, where she fell onto the bed in tears.

Hades though, hadn't had any time to react, to apologize, before she had gone, and was left to sulk on his throne.

* * *

The rest of her time spent in Erebus consisted of Hades sending her gifts to try and make her smile once more, and her rejecting them. When, finally the day of her departure to the Overworld was upon them.

Persephone, for once this stay in Erebus, was overjoyed. She had made sure that all was prepared for her leaving.

The one occurrence she hadn't expected though, was Hades coming to bid her farewell that morning, and with good reason, considering that he hadn't been to see her once since their quarrel when she returned.

Their conversation this time had begun simply enough, Hades asking how she was, despite being able to know by simply looking at her. It wasn't until she was exiting the room before he said anything important, in the quietest voice possible...

"I'm sorry for everything."

Persephone, however, showed no signs of hearing him, and continued to Charon's boat. And once more they crossed Acheron, and once more she was in the world above.

* * *

The second reunion with Demeter was as amazing and disastrous as the first. Where tears of joy, for seeing her lovely daughter, and tears of pain, for knowing there was little time left together, were mixed in beauty and horror.

"Oh Kore! Dearest child! Once more you have returned to my arms!" And in saying these words, Demeter pulled her daughter close and embraced her.

Persephone returned the embrace, for the short time that it lasted, because not long after, Zeus was before them.

"Father!" The joyous cry floated off her tongue, and Zeus smiled warmly at her.

Then his loud voice came, "Kore, I know that you must miss your Mother dearly, but I regret that I must tell you something of utter importance."

Hearing this, both Persephone and Demeter both knew that the conversation would be a private one. And Persephone mutely followed her Father down the long, bright halls of Olympus.

* * *

Once seated, in a quieter area of Olympus where only nymphs went by, Zeus began to inquire Persephone of her engagement to Hades.

"No...The ceremony hasn't taken place yet..." She pensively looked down to a glass of perfumed cider in her hands, given to her by some passing nymphs.

Zeus watched her for a moment. "Then you will be married upon your second return?"

"I suppose so..." She murmured before glancing up at him.

Zeus simply nodded, then sat back and stroked his beard. "Very well," he finally replied. "You may go, but before you leave...I can see that you are angry...Perhaps you should think about why?"

Persephone didn't understand, but smiled in reply anyway, and left for the meadows.

* * *

Now Persephone sat in the middle of a bed of flowers, braiding a crown of flowers together. But she hadn't forgotten what Zeus had told her.

She finished the flower crown and placed it on top of her new friend, the nymph that had given her the cider mentioned before. They both smiled brightly before Persephone began another crown for herself.

It was among these peaceful surroundings that she realized that it was pointless to be angry at Hades, since she didn't even mind living in Erebus. And it was among these thoughts that another, unexpected one emerged. Did she love Hades?

She immediately tried to shake it from her head, keep in mind that she _tried_. Unable to remove it, she decided to contemplate it. It was clear enough that he loved her...

Persephone sat there, thinking of the sighs expelled on his behalf, of the curiosity that he was the cause of, the tears that she had wept when he had dared to betray her. And she decided that the answer was clear enough for her as well.

_I love him._

So what would she do now? Would she be secretly pinning after him in her time here? Would she tell him when she came back to Erebus?

She decided that the only option there was, waiting for fate to take it's course.

And now, there was only the matter of the waiting game.


	7. In The Garden Of Good And Evil

**Author's Note:**School's out! It's over!

**Disclaimer:** Since certain information on my profile my contradict the idea that I didn't exist then, I will refrain from stating it...Wait a minute...

**Summary:** Hades and Persephone are finally getting hitched...I imagine that someone won't be too pleased by that.

* * *

A ghostly howling of moans filled his ears. Black eyes flickered open in time to see a parade of the translucent, green haze that Hades identified as souls entering Erebus.

_War._ He thought absentmindedly._ It can only be war. War is always like this._

For a moment he paused mentally, as if to collect his thoughts.

_No. _He corrected himself._ War is not always like this. War is not always a flood of the dead into my Kingdom. Is she not at war with me? Am I not at war with her? Two opposing parties, fighting for causes that contradict each other._

Not for the first time, he caught himself. Although, now it wasn't because he believed himself to be wrong.

"Oh, Persephone." He asked himself more than he did her. "What have you done to me? This heart that was like stone, fell apart in your hands. Even when you are gone, even when I try to distract myself, the thoughts of you come to haunt me."

A smile came to his lips. Not for Persephone, but at the irony of his use of 'haunt'.

Had he really not realized that all these years? That all that he had wanted was companionship? That he had been miserable and alone? Of course not. In accordance with the old saying, '_Ignorance is bliss._'

And Hades had been just that. _Ignorant._

Ignorant towards life, towards, death, towards love.

Now, Hades, weary with thoughts, stood. And with a sad smile, and what could be described as nothing other than a trill, he called what one could call his smallest servant.

* * *

Far away, in the forest where Hades had once stood, where he had first laid his eyes on her, _she _lay. Her hair fanned out on the grass, and the little light that shimmered through the trees filtered itself out further still on her elegant face.

Persephone's opinion of her had never changed. If anything, with time, it was only strengthened. She was beautiful, lovely, fascinating. Persephone had thought that seemed so childish, despite her age and wisdom, when her eyes shot open.

Two silvery irises, with their black pupils stared back at her, and then, almost as if she had known what she had been thinking..."Did you know that pupils are really just holes in your eyes?"

She must have looked surprised, because before she knew it, Nyx began urging her. "It's true. If you don't believe me, your Mother and Father could always confirm it for you."

Persephone watched her for a short while before replying, "Of course I believe you...But...This isn't what you came to ask me about...Is it?"

Nyx smiled in reply. Thin, pale lips moved soundlessly. _Of course not._ She sat up, rather abruptly, before clasping Persephone's small, delicate hands in her own, and asking, "Is it true? Will you and Hades be wed when you arrive back in Erebus?"

Her eyes glowed with joy while Persephone's own wavered with uncertainty.

"Not _immediately._ I'm not sure that it would be possible to have the ceremony that soon."

"Think what you like, you don't know what your Father is capable of. I am." The malicious smirk had planted itself on her face. "And after all, I have a present for you too."

Persephone had been ready to ask her what she meant, before one of Nyx' own messengers arrived to summon her back to her own realm.

So with a reassuring smile, and the casual remarking of, "You should get home. Young ladies who are to be wed within a week shouldn't spend every hour of daylight outdoors," Nyx was gone.

* * *

When the day came, Persephone had already been ready to leave the night before. She had roll of paper in her hands that she wrung repeatedly. Even if it had been of any importance, her anxiousness and anxiety were sure to cause her to continue this activity.

She bid all the Olympians a half-hearted farewell before making her way onto the boat. She handed Charon his pay for taking her across the river Acheron, and he, in turn, pointed to a package identical to the one Nyx had left her last time.

The moment she saw it, there was no question in her mind as to what was inside.

* * *

And she had been right. After docking, she had gone to her room and dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror now, she saw the bride.

The gown had draped itself on her, an enormous train followed her, and two narrow sleeves left the dress barley clinging to her shoulders. Around the hem, sliver trails of ivy grew upwards, and a matching tiara, appearing as silver ivy intertwining around itself, held the veil in place.

Even to one of the Olympians themselves, Persephone looked like a Goddess, but she hadn't so much as noticed. The only thought that circled her head at the moment was the fact that presently, she was on the brink of freezing to death.

And it was while she had gone to search her room for a shawl to match the dress that she heard a lyrical chirp. In seconds she realized she had spun around far too quickly, for her neck had cramped uncomfortably.

She rubbed her neck gently to soothe the cramp for a while before once again searching for the sound. And she found it.

Perched atop the mirror she had gazed into moments before, sat a nightingale. Upon meeting each other's eyes the bird poured forth a lovely little song, before flying down nearby a shawl that seemed to be designed for her dress itself. Persephone walked over and said more to herself than the creature, "Why didn't I see that before?"

The bird trilled for her once before retreating to the top of the mirror once more. Persephone just sighed and wrapped the shawl around her.

* * *

Hades however, hadn't let himself be concerned with only one issue, as Persephone had. The whole of the Underworld, save for Persephone, would claim that he had been everywhere at once. In his mind, everything must be perfect for her.

Once the preparations had been complete, before their guests arrived, Hades stood in one of the darker corners of Erebus, consequently choking on his breath. Running to and fro had left him worn out. In the back of his mind he realized that he needed to exercise his lungs more often.

Then a voice boomed, "Hades! Younger than me, and still you wheeze as though you were a feeble, old man!"

Hades faintly turned his head towards Zeus, and in between coughs replied to him. "You're early."

Zeus smiled in response and his eyes trailed off to the left. "He's not the only one." Hades didn't bother looking in the voice's direction this time, he knew Nyx when he heard her, even if he didn't wish to.

Seeing his reluctance to reply, Nyx continued. "You won't have the honour of receiving Demeter today. She has politely refused to attend the ceremony in which she loses her precious _Kore._" Her tone was cruel, Hades noted.

And having regained his composure, the Ruler of the Underworld felt it appropriate to greet his guests properly. It seemed too soon afterwards that the others began filtering in.

* * *

The wedding went past in a blur for both Hades and Persephone. After all their guests had left, the two barley registered what had just happened. And a moment later, that was equally blurry, they found themselves in the garden that Hades had given to Persephone, in front of the Narcissus bed, with the Nightingale singing a light song in a tree not too far away.

They looked into one another's eyes for the second time that day.

Hades had opened his mouth to speak, but even as his lips moved, no sound left. He had tried, and failed, to apologize to her. But Persephone, as though she had heard every word that left his mouth, replied. "I forgive you." Her response was quiet, but the words that followed it even quieter. "But you're not the only one to blame. I shouldn't have been angry. I don't think I ever really was."

They stood for a moment in silence. He watched her, and she averted her eyes from him, towards the ground.

Finally, he was the first to break the spell of speechlessness, "Then you will accept your fate? Living your whole life as Queen of the Underworld, the Dead, Persephone?"

She suddenly laughed ever so slightly. "I think you mean Kore."

Hades looked confused at first, but evidently accepted her wish. "Of course, _Kore._"

She smiled warmly. "We have had our misconceptions. We've seen each other in the wrong light. But now that our vision has cleared...Maybe...We can discover love together..."

He smiled in his turn. And slowly took up her hand. The Nightingale followed them as they continued their walk through the garden, singing merrily the entire time.

* * *

_~The end~  
_


End file.
